This invention relates generally to support structures and the like, and, more specifically, to support structures and components thereof useful for quick assembly of display stands.
For those involved in selling goods at flea markets and swap meets, there is a need for certain types of equipment which will enable the set up of what is effectively a minature store in the middle of a parking lot or field. Some of the equpiment used by sellers at swamp meets and flea markets includes canopies and the associated hardware, and various sizes and shapes of display stands.
Prior display stands have included standard fold-up tables and other rigid-frame table structures which may or may not be modified. In many cases these tables have added upwardly extending supports for holding additional shelves, racks or display peg-boards. In some instances, temporary structures, i.e., sawhorses, are utilized to support one or more wooden planks to form a portable display table.
Althouth seemingly every possible modification and variation has been made to support folding tables and other rigid-frame table structures in the context of portable display stands, each of the prior systems has exhibited undesirable drawbacks. For example, display stands utilizing a base of two or more sawhorses covered by wooden planks tend to be inherently unstable and, at times, even dangerous. It has not been uncommon for such structures to collapse in use due to the weight of the goods being supported thereon, or due to an accidental impact. Moreover, such temporary and "ready-to-assemble" items have typically exhibited limited load carrying capacity, thus restricting the potential modifications which could enhance the display of a seller's goods.
Moreover, in view of the aforementioned drawbacks of temporary display stand structures, some sellers at swap meets and flea markets have opted for much stronger, permanent-like support items, such as rigid-frame tables, pick-up truck beds, and even van-like vehicles having side panels which can be opened to display the seller's goods. One obvious disadvantage of such display systems for sellers of lowcost items is the substantial capital investment required to acquire the stronger display platforms. Further, those sellers who have opted for heavy-framed support structures have found the same to be quite difficult to transport from swap meet to swap meet; an important criteria considering that many swap meets are only open a day or two a week, and all sellers of goods are required to vacate the premises at the conclusion of the specified period.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel support structure for display stands which is lightweight, easy to ship or transport, and may be conveniently assembled and disassembled. Such an improved support structure for display stands must be the essence of simplicity, be able to form a high strength and sturdy platform, and must be capable of multiple modifications in size and shape to accommodate the varying desires of end-users. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.